Lord Salbah Eringad
|-|Natural Form= |-|Armored= |-|Post Timeskip= Summary Gonna update tomorrow, too sleepy Appearance and Personality A rugged man with brown hair. His physique is enough to showcase how much he's been through. He's not exactly extremely muscular but one can acknowledge his strength. His size is enough to tower over most men to the point that even another giant of a man was a head smaller than him. Despite his bulk and intimidating appearance, he's actually quite relaxed with most people. Personal Statistics Alignment: Name: Lord Salbah Eringad, Salbah E, Lord Sal, Sally (By Aizawa) Origin: Paraiso Saga Gender: Male Age: 30s || 40s Classification: Bandit Lord, Former Knight Date of Birth: Unknown Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Above average Height: Towering Likes: Hot women Dislikes: Annoyances, Sauille Eye Color: Gold color Hair Color: Brown hair Hobbies: Treasure Hunting, Weapon Collecting, Gang Leading, Training Values: Loyalty, Ruthlesness Martial Status: Married Status: Alive Affiliation: His own faction Previous Affiliation: Holy Trinity Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C without armor, 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapons mastery (Is very competent with numerous weapons such as axes, blades, swords, spears, javelins, and even war hammers)), Shield mastery Attack Potency: Building level with regular weapons (A full force attack sent two buildings crumbling. Could go well against an Armored Scaraph), at least Mountain level with his Special Armor (Claimed he could take out the phoenix that Aizawa fought with ease) Speed: Superhuman to likely Transonic movement speed (Could move so fast he vanishes from the sight of other folks who can perceive superhuman speed), At least Supersonic combat speed (Raised a heavy weapon against a hail of muskets and cleaved each bullet into four and repelled them back) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman Durability: Building level with regular armor (Took on numerous Imperstones from Aizawa. Was not affected by a landslide), at least Large Mountain level, likely far higher (Was directly hit by a light speed traversing Aizawa and was only a bit dazed. Was hit by an attack from Galio and stood his ground) Stamina: Very high (Can carry around a mountain of equipment while fighting a prince and not tire out) Range: A few meters. Higher with armor on Standard Equipment: Numerous weapons. See below. Intelligence: Actually a competent leader. Weaknesses: More of a physical only fighter. Tends to be lazy and avoids fighting too much and thus may allow his army to take some hits in order to teach them a lesson and to weed out people who need more training. Easily swayed by girls but also underestimates them. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Standard Equipment Detailed Weaponry - Salbah keeps a lot of weaponry. |-|Unique Equipment= *'Karkilo's Lance' - A speedy and sleek rod attached to a sharp yet durable tip. It's a very efficient spear artifact known for great speed and high impact and cutting power, whether you hit with its flat side or sharp side. It's unknown where he got this weapon from but it seemed to be from the desert. Salbah claims that this was once used by the Zodiaque Knight Karkilo in the past **'Venomous Strike' - The sharp side is particularly venomous. Depending on how much mana one pumps into the weapon the poison can be quite deadly, being capable of instantly halting someone's heart with just a scratch. However, Salbah claims he hates said ability and only uses it for monster hunting due to it being too broken and him wanting to enjoy a good fight. |-|Generic Equipment= *'Numerous Spears' *'Numerous Blades' *'Numerous Axes' *'Numerous Hammers' Armory - Salbah also keeps a lot of armors. |-|Unique Equipment= *'Juggernaut Scarab Carapace' - A very durable armor that's created from a Scarab Carapace. The monsters are known for being durable enough to shake off conventional attacks like spears, with some variants unaffected by explosions. So it's quite a feat to defeat one and use their skin for armor. Or maybe Salbah just brought them from a merchant. Really, who knows. ** Thorn Armor - It's a strange effect but whenever anyone attacks a Juggernaut Scarab they take damage. Even if the attack purposely avoids their thorns there's a chance that they could be hurt by the attack. On Salbah's case the armor doesn't end up always hurting the attacker but it does have a random chance of doing so. In truth, this actually bolsters Salbah for a brief moment whenever he chooses not to return the damage. Which he typically favors in a fair match. |-|Generic Equipment= *'Numerous Shields' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:COB's characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Perverted Characters Category:Paraiso Saga Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Poison Users